


Teu Mistério

by ptyxx (ptyx)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape persegue Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teu Mistério

**Teu Mistério**

**Primeiro Dia**

Ele está tão triste. Aquela maldita profecia, provavelmente. E a morte de Black, é claro. Ele me odeia. Sempre me odiou, mas agora odeia ainda mais, culpando-me pela morte de Black.

Eu não me sinto culpado. Fiz o que podia para salvar o desgraçado. Merlin sabe que eu não queria que ele morresse. Queria vê-lo lamber minhas botas, com certeza, nunca morrer. A morte dele me roubou o prazer de vê-lo humilhado ou...

Que importa?

Só o que importa agora é derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

A quem estou tentando enganar?

Harry. Potter. Desde quando ele povoa meus pensamentos dessa forma? Com que direito ele faz isso?

 

**Segundo Dia**

Onde ele se enfiou agora? Ninguém o encontra. Já revistei o castelo inteiro. Vou olhar lá fora. Às vezes ele gosta de se sentar às margens do lago, completamente sozinho e isolado. Mas não hoje.

Uso Legilimência para descobrir onde ele está — é mais difícil sem o contato visual, mas ainda posso senti-lo. Albus me mataria, se soubesse. Eu o encontro em uma pequena gruta formada pelas pedras às margens do lago. Aproximo-me.

— Potter.

Ele ergue o rosto de supetão, e me olha com profunda revolta.

— O que é? Me deixe em paz.

Respiro fundo.

— Está frio e escurecendo. Volte ao castelo.

— Não.

Fulmino-o com os olhos.

— Potter!

— Vá para o inferno, sim?

Toda a carga de ódio que ele dirige a mim me oprime. Luto para não revidar e, ao mesmo tempo, para não baixar os olhos. Sento às margens do lago, a menos de dois metros dele, tentando me acalmar.

Quando olho para trás, ele já está indo embora, deixando-o a sós com a minha frustração e desespero.

 

**Terceiro Dia**

Encontro-o no mesmo lugar. Ele fica ainda mais furioso ao me ver. Grita que eu fui o responsável pela morte de Black e que também quero vê-lo morto. Eu grito-lhe de volta que ele é um ingrato, que não reconhece os esforços dos que tentam protegê-lo. Ele se levanta e me deixa falando sozinho. Afasta-se em passos rápidos e, provavelmente distraído pela raiva, não vê um desnível no solo, e tropeça.

Corro para ele e, enquanto corro, vejo-o cair ao chão.

Chego perto dele. Ele tenta se levantar o mais rápido possível para que possa dispensar minha ajuda, mas não consegue firmar a perna direita, e geme de dor.

— Potter, fique sentado. Eu vou ajudá-lo.

— Não. Vá embora. Eu me viro sozinho.

Enquanto ele tenta, inutilmente, se erguer, provavelmente agravando a contusão, eu sento a seu lado. Ele desmaia de dor. Eu lhe tiro as botas e as meias do pé afetado, e sinto os ossos e os tendões. Felizmente, ele não quebrou nada. Massageio-lhe o tornozelo enquanto pronuncio um encanto curativo.

Ele abre os olhos de novo, com um ar atordoado. Olha para mim, a princípio surpreso.

— Não quebrou. Foi só uma torção. Agora já deve estar bom — eu lhe digo.

Ele me olha por um longo instante. Não vejo mais ódio em seus olhos, apenas incredulidade. Eu ainda massageio-lhe o pé, embora não seja necessário.

Enfim, ele se senta na grama, testa o pé e se levanta.

— Não é que ficou bom mesmo?

Arqueio uma sobrancelha, fitando-o com ar altivo, como se dissesse "e você duvidava das minhas habilidades?"

Ele veste a meia e calça a bota de novo, nem me agradece, e vai embora sem olhar para trás.

 

**Quarto Dia**

Ele sumiu outra vez. Vou até a gruta, mas ele não está. Fico olhando para o lago, perdido.

— Por que você não me deixa em paz?

Volto-me de supetão para a conhecida voz às minhas costas, mas não respondo nada.

— O que você quer? — ele pergunta.

_Você,_ responde uma voz dentro de mim. Assusto-me comigo mesmo, com medo de ter falado em voz alta.

— Que você se encontre — respondo, mais uma vez surpreendendo a mim mesmo. — Não pode viver assim, isolado de tudo e de todos.

— Por que não?

Seguro-o pelos dois braços, com violência.

— Porque você precisa lutar. Não pode se entregar.

— Lutar para quê? Para matar o vilão e salvar o mundo? Solte-me, Snape. E desista de me perseguir. Por que me persegue, se você me odeia?

Eu não o solto. Minhas mãos sobem-lhe pelos braços, do cotovelo aos ombros, numa lenta carícia.

— Eu não o odeio.

Minhas mãos agora sobem dos ombros ao pescoço, e daí ao queixo. Seguro-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Ele me fita com olhos surpresos, até assustados. Passo meus polegares por suas faces, sem dizer mais nada. Controlo a vontade de beijá-lo e, desta vez, sou eu que vou embora.

 

**Quinto Dia**

Ele não está dentro do castelo. Sigo para a gruta, sentindo a presença dele ali, mas surpreso. Por que ele me espera lá, todos os dias? Se quer ficar sozinho, se não quer a minha presença, por que não procura outro lugar? Um fio de esperança se acende em minha alma.

Desta vez, ele não me olha com ódio ou surpresa, e sim com... ansiedade? Medo? É, ele parece atemorizado. Sento às margens do lago, sem dizer nada. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ele se aproxima e se senta ao meu lado.

Olho para ele, louco de vontade de tocá-lo, e ele me olha... O que é que há nos olhos dele? Não é mais medo. É um outro tipo de tristeza, diferente dos últimos dias. Quando dou por mim, vejo que estou novamente acariciando-lhe o rosto, com os polegares, depois com os nós dos dedos. Ele me fita com aqueles olhos tristes e... ávidos? Aproximo meus lábios dos dele, e toco-os de leve, só um roçar. Ele suspira, e me devolve a carícia. Então eu o agarro com violência e esmago meu corpo contra o dele, e tomo-lhe os lábios em um beijo tórrido e desesperado. Ele também se agarra a mim e comprime o corpo contra o meu.

— Então... era isso o que você queria? — ele murmura ao meu ouvido.

Uma sensação gelada me invade, e eu me afasto um pouco para encará-lo.

— Se... se você não quer, me diga já. Se está apenas me testando, ou se divertindo às minhas custas...

Ele sacode a cabeça com veemência.

— Não! Não é isso. — Ele sorri, e me olha com um brilho que eu nunca vira em seus olhos antes. — É que... finalmente eu entendi o seu mistério.

Ele aproxima os lábios dos meus, em um convite silencioso. Eu não entendo por que ele ainda está aqui, se já perdi o mistério para ele, mas não sou tão tolo a ponto de recusar o convite. Talvez eu tenha ainda algum mistério reservado a ele.

 

**FIM**

****


End file.
